Ryorith Solarus
| Row 6 title = House Relatives | Row 6 info = House of Solarus | Row 7 title = Coat of Arms | Row 7 info = WIP | Row 8 title = Status | Row 8 info = }}Ryorith Solaras is a Knight-Magister of Silvermoon and the Sunreavers. Coming from humble stock, Ryorith's life is marked much like any other Elf's -- suffering through the years of the Third War and afterward. Once a staunch Sunstrider loyalist, Ryorith joined the campaign to reclaim Quel'thalas at the behest and call of Kael'thas Sunstrider. His loyalty remained with the Sunstrider dynasty until it pursued closer and closer ties to the Illidari and then its ultimate betrayal to the Burning Legion. Instead, like some of the Sunfury before him, he fled and rejoined Silvermoon under Lor'themar Theron. With his status as a turncoat, Ryorith worked hard to prove his loyalty and patriotism to the newly fledgling government of Silvermoon. Joining the Sunreavers in Northrend, Ryorith distinguished himself with his mix of martial skills alongside his skill in arcane and fire. Becoming a spellblade of note, he was stationed in various places that led to the ultimate campaign in Icecrown. He continued his service to the Sunreavers, leading to his involvement in the Purge of Dalaran and the Isle of Thunder Conflict. There, he earned the rank of 'Knight-Magister' and led a small contingent of cavalry against the Kirin Tor and Silver Covenant forces. He returned home after the Siege of Orgrimmar, choosing to educate more spellblades and battle-mages while donating his time to the orphans of Silvermoon. Although his young mind urges him back to the fronts and his heart desires for more power, he retains his positions... but is always on the lookout to gain advantage and title. Appearance This knight-magister is not one to stand out in a crowd -- standing a mere five-foot, six-inches off the ground, he barely stands at a middling height among his kin. Yet this man has other distinguishing features that make him stand out to the eye. Easily mistaken as a woman, Ryorith wears his blond hair long, neatly draping it across his shoulder and tied with leather. It looks very well maintained, smells like lavender and lilacs, it is almost inviting to the touch -- silky soft, to drag fingers through. It crowns his head perfect. That heart-shaped face only adds to the feminity of this man. Soft with a decent jawline, his warm smile and soft eyes make him look as innocent as any day. However, do not let that fool you -- the light scar that starts from above his left eye and moves diagonally across the bridge of his nose and ends to the right of his jaw shows he's seen combat... and lived to tell the tale. As if he couldn't be mistaken more as a woman, his slender frame only adds to the "problem", though he wouldn't describe it that way. Without the broad-shoulders of the men of his people and having a bit of width to his hips, it is so very easy to mistake Ryorith's body as a flat-chested female. Despite all this, he looks every bit the warrior-mage. Clad in cloth with a bit of mail underneath, he enhances his armor with magic, causing a very quiet arcanic aura that can be felt by those who are sensitive to such magics. His sword looks sharp, ready to be used when needed and a book always sits at his side. Skills Magical Skills *'Fire Magic:' Dualistically pursuing Fire and Arcane magic, Ryorith has a talent for blending his fire magic and his martial skills. His ability to create a shield of fire along with enchanting his weapons and the weapons of others have become signature to his persona as a Knight-Magister. *'Arcane Magic:' With one hand he wields fire, the other arcane. Employing a more traditional set of spells with the arcane, Ryorith manages to wield the second part of his dualistic magical set with greater skill. *'Rune Magic:' A new school of magic that Ryorith has begun to study. *'Constructs:' Although he understands and can create rudimentary constructs, his impassioned desires to create more complicated ones has led him to pursue such a field of study. =History= ---- Childhood pssh what up with that Outlands yo what? Northrend nahhh Purge of Dalaran get the fuck outta hereee Isle of Thunder pssssh Current Events Yeah nothing has happened yet so it's k Relationships Moranai Sunstrike ye Companions yo WHAT Things of Note Category:Blood Elf Category:Magisters Category:Sunreavers Category:Mages Category:Knights